A girls host club
by TheRejectedAngel
Summary: Please take a second to read. It's not your usual fanfic. The girls are nothing like the hosts and they meet, with some love will strike, with some friend ship, some view the hosts as competition and some don't. I guess you have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

I'm with you.

Summary: Five girls one club. Seven boys one club. Two schools. And a lot of drama. Watch it unfold.

Chapter one : Let's be friends!

"What the hell are you doing?" Mai Suzuki snapped tossing her long black hair over her shoulder, she glowered at the younger girl from under her bangs, the brunette in response shrugged, her pony tail flipping as she did so.

"I'm learning how to use turn tables." She said sliding her hand over the turn table causing it to squeak.

"Well I'm trying to practice!" Mai snapped, slicing her katana through the air.

"Well so am I!" The younger girl argued back.

The two girls in question were Mai Suzuki and Akiko Tanaka, Mai was a headstrong individual as well as a second year at Yamamoto academy, she specialized mainly in martial arts, while Akiko, a stubborn first year specialized in sports, mainly soccer, but she excelled at all sports and was the captain of most school teams.

"Ugh, what is this ruckus!" Another female said as she walked into the living room the two other girls were residing in, the girls glanced up to see she was only in a towel, her bright red hair was dripping, and soaking the carpets.

"Ugh! Tanako! Will you get out of here!" Mai screeched throwing a pillow at the young girl, "I swear sometimes your to open."

"Oh please, who wouldn't want to see my sexy body?" The redhead said with a playful wink.

"Most of the human population." Another girl with thick rimmed glasses said curtly as she sat down, her deep green skirt riding up to the top of her knees, she smoothed it out furiously, finally when she was done she sat back and smoothed her short honey colored bob.

"Very funny." The redheaded girl said, almost forgetting to laugh.

These two were Tanako Kobayashi and Umeko Nakamura, Tanako was a second year and she didn't really excel at anything, she did okay in school, didn't really like sports, wasn't that active in the student body, she was more into having fun then anything; Which is why she always butted heads with Umeko, a third year honor student who made sure that she excelled in everything she did.

"Oh no, Japanese gives me a headache in the morning." The last of the five grumble moving out into the living room. Her white-blonde hair was tangled in her face, and she looked out at the four with bright blue eyes that actually went well with her sky blue footie pajamas.

She was Abelia Blanc, a third year student, and also the president of Yamamoto's very own host club!

"I'm sorry we can't all be French my lady." Umeko replies sarcastically, giving their host club queen a very charming smile.

This causes Tanako to fall into a fit of giggles, dropping her towel.

"TANAKO!"

The room was covered in shades of beige and light pink. The tea cups were white, adorned with different types of flowers, the carpets were soft to the touch and a very light colored pink, the tables were made of a light colored wood which was painted over white, with a light pink table cloth touched with lace covering each of the tables, soft instrumentals echoed of the rooms cream based walls.

The host club was about to begin.

"Isn't this fun?!" Abelia screeched, her high pitched voice echoing off the room, causing all the girls to cringe. At the moment all of the girls were wearing sexy french maid out fits in varying colors, Abelia herself had her white-blonde hair in a french braid, going off to the side of her face with very light make-up on, she was wearing black pumps and her lips were covered in nude.

"Well I like that mines red?" Tanako said twirling around in front of a light pink mirror, her eyes were a smoky black with her eyes a pink nude, her outfit was like the other girls except hers was a blood colored red which matched her hair, which was thrown in an extra high pony tail that reached down to her hips, it was threaded with black lace instead of white, and she was wearing tights that were cut down to a little above her knees, with stripey heels.

Akiko's hair was also in a french braid to the side of her face, her uniform was a light blue with white threaded through, and light blue heels; it contrasted against her olive skin.

Mai stuck with the average uniform, with her long black hair hanging down, besides the light pink lip gloss and the slight foundation, she and Akiko were wearing no make-up.

"The uniforms to my liking too." Umeko said with a content smile; instead of the sweet maid uniform, she was dressed more like a butler, adorned in black dress pants and a white colored shirt, with a black tie and a black jacket; her honey colored bob was freshly combed and her glasses shined in the light.

"So are we ready girls?" Abelia says, a soft smile crossing her features.

"Were ready!" The girls shout.

"Then let the boys come in!" Abelia says grabbing a white remote, she presses the big pink button and the doors open, revealing hundreds of boys.

"Good afternoon boys, how would you like to be served?"

"Wow Tanako! Your so beautiful!" A young man said as Tanako Kobayashi poured him a cup of pink colored tea.

"Oh don't be silly sir, your kindness makes everything more beautiful." Tanako says, sweet smile crossing her features.

Tanako Kobayashi : Type : Sweetheart.

"Mai! Please tell me your secret! I'm dying to know your secret!" A young man in glasses screeches.

"Yes please tell us!" Another boy agrees.

"You hit the bulls eye every time!" A third boy chimes in.

Mai Suzuki leans across the table, her light green eyes shining, her small pink lips fall into a pout and she draws the first boy closer, grabbing him by his tie.

"Now, now; If I told you I'd have to kill you, and I find it hard enough to let you go, much less cause you any harm." She breathes into his ear.

The boys faint on the spot.

Mai Suzuki : Type : Dangerous.

"Well it's not that hard to hit a ball in a goal!" Akiko Tanaka says with a grin; throwing her legs up on the table.

"Come on, there has to be more to it then that." A boy says, his brown eyes intent on learning the sporty girls wisdom.

"Alright I'll tell you this, you eat the cupcake before me and I'll teach you." She says with a flirty wink.

Akiko Tanaka : Type : Tomboy.

Abelia Blanc smiled softly at the table of ten that surrounded her.

"Please my queen! Let me grace you with this box of chocolates!"

"No!" A boy says pushing the other one aside. "Take my gift, their roses!"

"Well I got you roses in your favorite color!" Another boy says, shoving the second one out of the say and holding up light pink roses.

"Well I got you twice as many!" Another boy shouts.

Abelia just stand their giggling at it all. "Please, please boys, I'm here to serve you, let me pour you a cup of tea." She says causing all the boys to faint.

Abelia Blanc : Type : Princess.

"Umeko, please share your words of wisdom!" One guy begs.

"Yes, Please, we need your help!"

Umeko Nakamura smiled gracefully at all the boys.

"I'm sure I could be of no help to you." She says.

"You must be! Being with all of these beautiful ladies all the time!"

Her eyes light up.

"Yes well I suppose I could give you a hint of advice."

All the boys lean in.

"They like to be admired from afar, and I know exactly how to win them over."

"Tell us!"

Umeko smiles broadly. "By buying these limited addition photo albums, one for each of our beautiful hosts, and if you buy our family pack I'll be sure to give you a discount!"

All the boys dig money out of their pockets.

She so wasn't giving them a discount.

Umeko Nakamura : Type : Helpful.

"So how did we do today?" Abelia says with a smile. The hosts were sitting in their dorm, sipping at their own drinks, Tanako was drinking coffee; Abelia and Mai had tea, Akiko had an Gatorade, and Umeko was drinking her coffee; Black.

"I won a cupcake eating contest?" Akiko offers.

"Well that's nice I suppose." Abelia says thoughtfully.

"I had 30 more customers then usual?" Mai says.

"Oh so the whole if looks could kill thing is working out for you?" Tanako asks tilting her head to the side.

"Of course, I told you it would." Umeko says, putting her coffee down. "And I'm proud to say we've officially sold out of our photo catalogs."

"Nice!" Tanako says, throwing her arms up in the air.

"What about you Tanako?" Akiko says, passing the redhead sugar to put in her coffee.

"I got 15 customers this time." Tanako says with a shrug.

"Your getting better." Mai says kindly.

"I'll still never be as good as you guys, I can't blame them I don't have special talents like the rest of you guys." The redhead says pouting.

"It's only because your newer, here have a box of chocolates." Abelia says, kissing Tanako on the head.

She smiles at her friend.

"I see you got a lot of gifts." Umeko comments.

"Yes well, enough for all of us to share, and also I'm glad to announce that I got 50 more customers today."

"That makes almost 300!" Akiko says wide eyed.

"Yes, well you know how that goes."

The girls explode into a wild fit of giggles before calling it a night and going to sleep.

**A/N: So there are no hosts so far, but their coming. This story isn't exactly planned out. But I like that my OC's aren't exactly like the hosts. I hate that. Not everyone's getting paired up right away and you might be surprised with who they get. So stay tuned. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh! You guys are already up." Akiko Tanaka says walking into the girls living room; She has been out on a run and thankfully grabbed the towel Umeko Nakamura threw at her to dry her sweat glistening face.

Tanako Kobayashi smiled at the younger girl from above her textbook. "Some of us are, Mai left to go to the dojo before we woke up; and Abelia's still asleep."

"When isn't that girl sleeping?" Akiko replies taking a swing of the murky brown liquid that was in Tanako's water bottle. She spit it out immediately.

"Ugh, coffee."

Tanako let's out a small giggle. "Here I'll go grab you a Gatorade." She says before entering the kitchen.

Akiko spreads out on the couch, kicking her muddy tennis shoes on the table as a foot rest.

"So Umeko.." She starts. "It's a Friday so I know you have something planned for us."

Umeko puts her cup of coffee down with a smile, pushing up her glasses, unlike Tanako who was still in Betty Boop pajama pants and a black tank top she was fully dressed in a white button down shirt and khaki pants.

"Yes actually, have you ever heard of Ouran Academy?"

"Who hasn't?" Tanako says re-entering the room, empty handed.

"Hey where's my Gatorade!" Akiko screeches.

"Were out." Tanako says with a shrug, glaring at the girl who took her seat, she decides to sit on the love seat beside Umeko.

"Yes well anyway, we can pick some up on our way home." Umeko continues.

"And where are we going?" Abelia says entering the room, her white-blonde hair was once again strung in her face, she held a white teddy bear and pink footie pajamas.

"She's alive!" Akiko says, causing Tanako to giggle.

"Well after classes today I have canceled host club activities."

"Oh really now?" Came Abelia's reply, raising an eyebrow at her counter parts arrogance.

"I'm sorry if the information disturbs you milady but we are to attend Ouran academy's annual culture club exposition." Umeko says, putting on her host club smile.

"I see, that's a little odd, were not very well known and Ouran already has a host club." Abelia says, her mind churning through her bright blue eyes, she sits on a wooden chair, pulling her knees up and cuddling her teddy bear.

"I agree with you, but I figured it would be rude to turn down such a generous offer. I could cancel if you like?"

"No no, we'll go. What time is it?" Abelia replies quickly.

"Right after our classes which we could get out of if we so choose, Ouran's classes have been canceled for the day due to the occasion." Umeko replies.

Abelia stands up, looking at the girls. "Alright girls, well what do you think?"

"I don't know, even with Umeko's tutoring I'm still struggling in most of my classes." Tanako says worriedly.

"I could always tutor you a little more." Umeko says gently, reaching over to ruffle the younger girls hair.

"And I hate school, so I think were in." Akiko says kicking her muddy feet into the air.

"Alright then girls, get dressed, Akiko find Mai and let her know will you?" Abelia says with a bright smile.

"And remember girls, were representing our school so a uniform is required." Was Umeko's reaction.

Akiko nodded and took off as the other girls went to get dressed.

"Oh wow, isn't this a scene?" Akiko said with a small laugh as they opened the doors to the infamous host club. These scene itself was beyond ridiculous the host club leader was in bed with a teddy bear, while the other hosts were trying to wake him up; three girls stood forth, flirting with a young man.

A man with black hair and glasses turned to the five girls with a small smile.

"Well it's getting a little crowded in here isn't it?" He replied before turning away.

"Well that was rude." Akiko said under muttered breath, Tanako nodded.

"I'm sorry but Tama-Chan is taking his nap time right now." A younger looking boy said to the three girls.

"Well wake him up!" The tallest snapped, causing Tanako to as usual speak before thinking.

"No, Don't! Obviously he needs his sleep." She says innocently.

Finally the other hosts notice them, decked out in their school uniforms they walk in, Umeko cringes when she recognizes the three.

"Lobelia." She says simply.

"Oh! Umeko Nakamura, what a pleasure!" The tallest says with a broad smile, kissing the tallest host on the hand.

"Can it Benio." She replies sharply, turning away.

"Hey why are you flirting with a boy anyway aren't you supposed to be lesbians?" Came Mai's sharp reply.

Benio's eyes turn to fire as she surrounds the young boy, the five female hosts sigh as the backdrop changes and the two are surrounded by stars.

"Why can't you see that this is a pure maiden, with a heart of gold, long eyelashes, and doe like eyes?"

"Actually kinda." Tanako says putting her thumb up to her mouth.

"Enough of this leave." Came the tall man with the glasses reply.

"Think about our offer." Benio says to the boy/girl before the three gracefully exit.

By now the host club king was awake, and looked up at the girls with wide eyes; They didn't think they were dressed odd, they were all in the standard uniform, well except for Umeko who opted for the boys uniform.

"How rude of us, Kyoya I didn't realize we had guests." The king said, his lavender eyes peering into the lenses of the other man, who's name the girls learned was Kyoya.

"Oh! That's quite alright, obviously we walked in on a.. predicament." Came Abelia's response.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." Umeko cut her off, Gesturing to Tanako; she blanked out for a minute until Akiko shoved her.

"Oh right.. My name's Tanako Kobayashi!" She said with a wide smile.

"I'm Akiko Tanaka." The brunette said with a smirk.

"Mai Suzuki." The raven haired girl replied simply.

"And I'm Umeko Nakamura, allow me introduce out host club queen; Abelia Blanc."

Abelia smiles gently, walking up to the host club king.

"We are Yamamoto Academy's host club. It's a pleasure to meet the infamous, male host club." She says with her usual host club smile.

"Mommy, are we really infamous?" Tamaki cheered turning to the black haired man.

"I suppose so." The replied.

"Takashi? Are we really infamous?" The younger one asked.

"Yeah."

"So we were wondering if we could chill here for a little while, take notes?" Akiko asks.

"Why are you dressed like a dude?" The twins said, ignoring Akiko tugging on Umeko's blonde bob.

"I'm not!" She stuttered as one of the boys grabbed on to the collar of her white shirt.

"Oh you cute little thing!" Tanako screeched from the other side of the room, holding up the younger looking boy, she held him close to her well endowed breasts and kissed him all over.

"Actually ma'am that's Mitsukuni Haninozuka, he's a third year student." the black haired boy said appearing beside the two.

Tanako drops him immediately. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know."

"It's okay, I like having pretty girls flirt with me!" He says, looking up at the redhead with big brown eyes. She steps back putting her hand up to her mouth blushing.

"OH MY GOD YOUR SO CUTE WERE GOING TO BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!" She yells picking the boy up again and twirling him around.

Two black haired figures appear silently ripping the two apart.

"I'm sorry." Mai mumbles holding her friend. "Tanako has a tendency to fan girl over small things."

"Yeah.." Came the reply.

Tanako looks up to the black haired girl who had her pinned in her arms. "Hey Mai, haven't we seen him at one of your competitions before?"

"We have, this is Takashi Morinozuka, he's a kendo champion."

"Oh I see! So you two know each other?" Mitsukuni asked.

"Vaguely but yes."

"Stop it!" Umeko continued, trying to push the boys away.

"She's kind of pretty." One boy says, causing the other to scoff.

"Maybe if you like guys." The other one replied.

She blushed intensely.

"I'm a girl!" She said furiously.

"Hey guys, leave her alone!" The boy/girl said pushing both boys away. "Are you okay?" She asked. Umeko blushed nodding her head.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, and these idiots are the Hitachiin twins." She said pointing to the two wallowing in a corner.

"Is it always so chaotic in here?" Akiko says walking up to the twins.

"A little yeah." The one boy said ruffling a hand through his hair.

"Well that's lovely.." Akiko trailed off leaning back against the wall.

"I'm Hikaru." One twin said.

"Kaoru."

"Yeah, your mom owns some fashion label right?"

The boys gasp. "Not just any fashion label." The first twin starts, Hikaru Akiko guessed.

"It's one of the biggest in the entire country of Japan!" The second twin finished.

"Sorry." Akiko said with a shrug, "I'm just not that into fashion."

Eventually all the hosts settled down, relaxing into chairs. They were all exhausted.

The twins had big hand prints on their face, from Umeko.

Honey was covered in kiss marks.

Mori and Mai were engaged in a very short conversation.

And at the moment Abelia and Tamaki were having a very eccentric conversation in French.

"Être dans un club avec tous ces gens doit être passionnant." Abelia said, grasping Tamaki's arm as she talked.

"What's she saying?" The twins said looking at Kyoya for help.

"She said Being in a club with all these people must be exciting." Umeko answered for him.

"Il peut être, bien sûr, mais je dois maman de m'aider!" Tamaki said excitedly.

The twins look at Umeko. "It can be, Of course, but I have mommy helping me out." Umeko said without looking up from Kyoya's laptop.

"Who the hell is Mommy?" Akiko asks.

"Kyoya." All the hosts answer at once.

The girls look confused but say no more.

"Uhm, Tanako? Would you like to have some cake with me and Usa-Chan?" Honey asks with a wide smile on his face.

Tanako frowns. "I would love to, but it's getting kind of late and I have class tomorrow."

"Oh that's right!" Abelia says, switching back to Japanese. "We really should get going."

"Oh yes, here's our card. I'm interested to see how you work, perhaps we could exchange times to visit each others club?" Umeko says handing her card to Kyoya.

"We'll certainly look into it." Kyoya replied showing the girls out.

"Wooh that was a long day." Hikaru says leaning back on his brother on the couch, Kaoru lovingly strokes his brothers hair.

"I agree, took so much out of me." Kaoru said shutting his eyes.

"I thought it was fun! I've never meant anyone like Tanako-San!" Honey cheered.

"Yeah." Mori.

"Umeko does seem to be quite good at business, I hope your antics didn't offend her." He says shooting a look of death at the twins.

"What?! She looks like a dude!" Hikaru defended himself.

"It doesn't matter, you were rude to her." Haruhi snapped.

"Abelia knows French." Tamaki said with a smile.

"So I'm taking this as if I do agree to this and call them you'll actually take notes?"

All the hosts nod their heads excitedly.

"Then so be it, I'll give them a call tomorrow."

And with that all the hosts parted their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

"Go Mai!" Abelia screamed flouncing around in her little cheerleader uniform, her white-blonde hair was down and curled she was covered in sparkles and she wore a white cheerleader uniform with black blocking, she shook her black pom pom's into the air and landed in a split causing the crowd of people to look at her and Mai to cringe from the ring.

Somehow Abelia had got all three of the other girls to be Mai's human cheerleaders for her competition, it was the semi-finals and if she beat this last person she could make it to the finals.

The other girl steps forward, she has frizzy brown hair. Her and Mai look at each other for a long time, before the other girl swings.

"Mai kick her ass!" Akiko screams, forgetting about the required cheerleading chant.

"Forget that, kill her!" Tanako screams causing some of the members of the stands to laugh.

"Mai, Mai, Mai!" Abelia cheers.

Mai swings her katana, really hard aiming for the girls head, she side steps and sends Mai flying; But Mai's quick to get up, she falls down to her knees, dodging a shot from the other girl. She sticks out a leg causing her to trip, she flipped back over, both girls bringing their katana to each others neck.

"Jesus Christ Mai kill her already!" Tanako screams.

"You can do it baby girl!" Abelia says, finally getting out of her chant.

Mai smiles leaning back as the katana shoots into the air, she sticks out her leg causing the other girl to fall hard. She thrusts her sword at the girl, it retracting into it's rod.

She won.

The crowd cheers as she takes a deep bow, the other girl walks away defeated, but not before turning to Mai and screaming "It's not over!" Mai smirked and took another bow before walking off the stage to meet with her sensei.

Meanwhile the other girls were all hugging each other excitedly.

"So Umeko, the match wasn't the lame after all was it?" Akiko asks, elbowing the older girl playfully.

"No actually, it was quite entertaining." She replies pushing up her glasses. "I hate this uniform though."

"I know, I feel like it's suffocating my boobs." Tanako whispers, showing Umeko how the middle button had to be stapled down.

"Oh god!" Was Umeko's reaction.

"Hey would you look who it is!" Abelia said suddenly waving over to a group of 6, the Ouran host club.

"Hey look their cheerleaders!" The twin screamed rushing over to the girls, wrapping their arms around Akiko and Tanako.

Both girls shoved them off politely.

"Isn't that a little extravagant for a kendo competition?" Kyoya asked the four.

"It was Abelia's idea." Umeko said with a shrug.

"I love it!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"See Haruhi.." Hikaru.

"We told you it would be okay for you to dress like a cheerleader." Kaoru.

"Will you two knock it off! I'm not dressing like a damn cheerleader!" She said pushing them off her.

"So how come you guys are here?" Tanako asked, but not before being knocked over by Honey.

"Tanako you look so cute in your outfit!" Honey says, pulling on her shit causing it to finally pop.

"Oh my god!" She screeches, covering herself immediately.

"I swear he did that on purpose." Hikaru whispers to Kyoya who chuckles softly.

Mai was standing in a mist of people, she was gathering her stuff so she could go greet her friends, they were idiots who antics more then pissed her off, but they surely helped her fight better. Which is why they did it, and she understood that, and she won. She was really quite happy.

"Shit." She says as her bag rips open, her robe falling out.

A tan hand reaches to pick it up, she stares into the onyx eyes of Takashi Morinozuka.

"Here." He says, handing it to her with a small smile.

"Thank you." Came her grateful reply. "Are you competing to?" She asks him as they walk together.

"Yeah." Came his reply.

"No doubt you won right?"

"Yeah."

"So then we'll be competing together?"

"Yeah."

She smiles at him, it was a small smile but she hoped he'd catch it, there was something easy about him, he didn't talk a lot, but neither did she. The only people she really opened up to her the four other girls waiting on her, so she didn't mind.

But her and Mori have always been acquaintances, saying probably 10 words to each other each time they spoke. So it wasn't unusual for them to see each other.

They walked up to their group together.

"Pervert!" The twins were screaming, tears were streaming from Tamaki's eyes.

"I was just helping my little girl!" Tamaki screamed, hugging Tanako who's shirt was open.

"Tamaki please let go!" She begged.

Mai sighed as her and Mori went to pull the two off each other.

"Your a real pain in my ass you know that?" Mai said to Tanako with a scowl.

Mori just glared at Tamaki.

"Ha! First Honey rips her clothes off, then Tamaki touches her boobs, I thought you hosts were supposed to be classy." Akiko says with a laugh.

"Mitsukuni.." Mori said, glaring at his cousin.

His cousin smiled at him with wide eyes. "But Takashi, I didn't mean to!"

Mori doubted that.

"Well you know since were all done here would you like to grab some coffee?" Umeko says to Kyoya.

"That sounds nice, there's a local tea shop that I know of, I'm aware some of your friends don't like coffee." He replies.

"That sounds nice." She says and all 13 of the hosts walk off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Umeko I've never seen you dress like a girl." Hikaru says pulling on the short hem of her skirt.

"You look nice." Came Kaoru's soft reply.

She glared at Hikaru but smiled at Kaoru. "Thank you, but it's not really my style."

Hikaru scoffed. "And looking like a dude is?"

While the two continued to bicker Akiko was talking to Mai and Mori about sports, while on the other side of them Tanako was trying to casually steal a strawberry off of Honey's cake.

Honey looked at her for a long moment, she was frozen, her fork inches away from the cake.

She looked away with a blush. "Sorry Mitsukuni, I really like strawberries."

He smiled at her for a second. "Here." He said pushing his strawberry cake toward her. "Take as many as you want."

Her face lights up as she pulls him into a hug. "Oh! Mitsukuni! Thank you!"

Haruhi froze, turning to Kyoya. "Did he seriously just do that?"

Kyoya smiles. "I believe so, shocking isn't it?"

"I'll say, Honey loves strawberries." Haruhi replied staring at the two in shock.

Back across the table Mori was looking wearily at Akiko, she could sure talk a lot.

And Tamaki and Abelia were talking in French again.

"They seem to be getting along very well." Kyoya says pointing at the blonde duo.

"I know.." Haruhi said, her doe colored eyes looking a little sad.

Kyoya smiled knowing that she was jealous of the two, he always knew.

"Hey Mitsukuni?" Tanako asked in between bites of cake.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear what Kyoya and Haruhi were talking about?"

Honey smiles at her, "I did."

"What exactly is going on between Tamaki and Haruhi?"

Honey giggles. "We don't know, they've always been like this. But we know they both like-like each other, they just can't figure it out."

Tanako finds herself laughing at Honey's childish wisdom.

"I see, well I can assure you that Tamaki's not her type."

"And why is that?" Kyoya said walking over to the trio.

"Because he's to much like her, she likes actually.." She said stopping.

"I guess she'd like guys like you."

Kyoya freezes. "That's very funny." He says casually walking away.

Tanako shrugs.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Umeko shouts, pushing the two twins out of their seats.

"Look! Your not pretty, we just want to make you look like a girl!" Hikaru shouts.

She glares, but before she gets to say anything Abelia steps forward.

"Vous condescendant tête merde, où vous descendez parler à mon Umeko comme ceci? Vous morceau dégoûtant de saleté, ce qui vous rend si grand? Hein? Vous êtes le plus bas genre de personnes, la nuque sur le fond de ma chaussure. Avez-vous jamais prendre en considération la façon dont elle se sent? Vous avez fait? Non, tu n'a pas fait. Parce que vous ne se soucient pas. Juste parce qu'elle est diffrent ne vous rend pas plus spécial, alors vous semblez penser que vous êtes!"

She screams at them, getting closer and closer with each angry French word, the words came out so fast of her native tongue. And her bright blue eyes glowed with fire.

And sadly enough as the boys were cowering in a corner, the boys looked to Umeko for a explanation.

"Screw it, I'm done." She snaps. And walks out.

"Well fuck." Came Akiko's reaction.

" You condescending shit head, where do you get off talking to MY Umeko like so? You disgusting piece of filth, what makes you so great? Huh? You are the lowest kind of people, the scruff on the bottom of my shoe. Did you ever take into consideration how she feels? Did you? No. You didn't. Because you don't care. Just because she's diffrent doesn't make you anymore special then you seem to think you are."

Tamaki said quietly, looking at the two hosts with almost pity in his eyes.

"Why would you say that to her? What did she ever do to you!" Haruhi snapped at the twins.

"It's just.." Hikaru starts.

"Just what?" Haruhi seethes.

"Were sorry okay! We didn't mean it like that." Kaoru says putting his hands up to his face.

"No, were not, we stated out opinion right Kaoru?" Hikaru says looking at his brother expectantly. He doesn't say anything, he just glares.

"So were not apologizing." Hikaru says looking smug.

Abelia was fuming, and Mai was watching her closely, trying to figure out when she would throw a punch.

"What do you even have against her!" Akiko snaps.

"It's none of your damn business!" Hikaru snaps back.

"Shit!" Mai snaps, causing everyone to rapidly turn around.

"What?" Abelia asked, still seething.

"Were missing a few people." Akiko groans, bringing her tan hands up to her face.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori shouted.

"Where could she be!" Tanako shouted as Honey trailed behind her.

"Well where do people go when their mad?" Honey asked making Tanako cringe in exasperation.

"I don't know, she's not mad. She's upset that's just.. That's just how she is. She acts like she's mad but, it really hurts her when people say things like that." Tanako says shaking her head.

"It's just.. She's had to deal with this all her life, and in the host club, the only reason guys request her is so they can ask for advice on how to get us. And she's surrounded by her step mom and her sisters and.. I just feel so bad for her, she's my best friend and she's constantly hurting!"

Tanako couldn't help it, she started crying right in the middle of a crowded street. Honey pulled her over to a bus bench.

"Tanako don't cry! I don't do so good with crying!" He shouted tearing up.

"Neither do I! Your going to make me cry more!" She shouted

And soon they were in each others arms, crying all over each others clothes.

"I can't believe we lost three people within an hour!" Akiko snaps pulling the two twins viciously down the street.

"I don't see why we have to come!" Kaoru says.

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Hikaru snaps.

She stops, turning towards them.

"You think you didn't do anything wrong! You called her ugly, do you know how bad it hurts for a girl to be called ugly!" She shouts, poking both boys hard in the chest.

"I thought you didn't care about that stuff." Hikaru questions.

She sighs. "I'm a girl, of course I care. And I've never had to worry about guys not finding me attractive, Umeko has."

"We never said she was unattractive." Kaoru says quietly.

"You didn't but the other one did."

"It's not my fault she decides to dress as a dude!"

"Yeah, well you don't know why she decided to do you? You don't know her at all."

"It was a good idea to split up, Abelia." Kyoya compliments as he, Tamaki, Abelia and Haruhi walk around the academy.

"I'm not sure she'd be here." Abelia admits as they walk up to the girls shared dorm. "But I figured someone should check."

"God I hope everyone's okay. Poor Umeko." Haruhi says, checking inside a room, it had red walls and black floors with dark posters all over it.

"Hey who's room is this?" Haruhi calls out.

"Is it the one with red walls?" Abelia calls back.

"Yeah!"

"That's Tanako's!"

"Huh, never pegged her for the dark type." Haruhi mumbles continuing to check rooms.

"I just don't understand how the twins could be so cruel to someone they just meant!" Tamaki shouts. "Their so nice to our guests!" Kyoya looks up from his research, he just made a very interesting development.

"Are you sure their here?" Mori asked the raven haired girl as they stood in front of a large building, it was a four hour ride but he decided to trust her. The building was a large mansion, with gray stone colored walls and haunting vines surrounding them.

I was the Nakamura estate.

"I'm positive Umeko's here, the others I'm not sure. You can leave If you want." She says simply.

The strong winds causing her black hair to whip back, if it wasn't the two of them the winds would have pushed them in to each other, but they were strong individuals, and they could take the weather conditions.

"I'm okay."

She side glanced at him for a moment, that was odd she thinks to herself. She expected him to run, but he didn't.

So she knocked on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh thank god." Akiko says putting her phone down, "She's at her house." She says turning to the Hitachiin twins.

"Well that's good." Kaoru says guiltily.

"No, it's not. But at least she's safe; the weathers really bad up there so Mori and Mai have to stay there with her unless it clears up within the next few hours."

The boys and her walk back to the coffee shop in silence.

Until finally Akiko says, "Listen, are you going to explain to me why you said that to her."

"No." The twins said abruptly.

"There you two are!" Haruhi yelled running to Tanako and Honey with Abelia, Tamaki, and Kyoya not trailing far behind.

Tanako looks up from her place on Honey's shoulder with tear streaked eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Tamaki asks, leaning down to level with them both.

"Uhm I-I missed Umeko and I started cry-crying, so Honey started to and I-I started crying more so-so did he-he." The redhead said sniffling.

"Her and Umeko are really close." Abelia explained to the three who all nod their heads in response.

"Well Umeko will be back soon, she's with her family right now." Tamaki says softly.

Abelia face palms.

"What!" Tanako screams shaking Tamaki by his shoulders. "Are you stupid?! She can't be there!"

"What?" Tamaki says shrinking down.

"We have to go there. Now Kyoya!" She snaps.

"It looks like someone's taking Umeko's role." Akiko mutters dragging the twins with her, as it turns out Tanako and Honey broke down a few blocks away from the coffee shop.

"Don't order me." Kyoya says with a shadow king glare.

She grabs him by his black shirt. "I'm ordering you now do it."

Something in his glasses flash, and he removes her hand in an almost soft way.

"As you wish miss Kobayashi." He says and pulls out his phone.

"This is a horrible idea." Kaoru said looking out the window, two hours into their journey and it was already snowing.

"You know this is only second time we've meant, why are we going out of our way for these people boss?" Hikaru snaps, as the snow starts to fall on the limo harder.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Tamaki says simply.

In all honesty Tamaki was watching Tanako with weary eyes, she was tapping her leg to hard on the floor of the car and her hands were shaking and she looked like she could kill anything in sight.

Finally Kyoya sighs. "Driver roll down the window on the redhead's side please." The driver nods and does so.

Kyoya opens the bottom compartment of the limo and pulls out a cigar. He hands it to her with a scowl.

"This is one of my Father's will it suffice?" He asks her, she snatches it out of his hands grabbing a lighter from her bra. She lights it and inhales the smoke deeply.

She starts coughing. "Damn this shit is strong." She says with a laugh falling back into a nice tone.

"You smoke?!" The twins screech, pushing the smoke away with their hands.

She giggles a little. "Yeah I do, speaking of which how did you know?" She says looking straight at Kyoya.

His glasses flash.

"I know a lot of things Miss. Kobayashi."

"Tanako? Why do you smoke?" Honey asked her looking up at her with wide eyes.

"It's hard to explain, but I do. And I guess I'm just so stressed right now, so I might have acted crazy?" She said with a small giggle.

"I'll say." Hikaru.

"You almost killed Kyoya."

"Well I could always kiss it and make it all better?" She said with a flirty wink.

"No kiss me!" Honey shouts excitedly.

All the hosts laugh.

"And that is the Tanako were used to." Akiko says leaning over to give Abelia a high five.

"Woop woop! One more hour until I get to see my baby!" Akiko screamed.

"And you two better damn sight apologize." Tanako said, shaking her empty cigar at the two boys.

Kyoya sighed and poured more tobacco in it. "Thanks babe." She said with a wink.

"Seriously guys we've only known them for two days!" Hikaru snaps.

"It doesn't matter, you hurt him. And a job of the host is to make their clients happy." Abelia said shaking a pale finger at them.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Tamaki says pulling her into a hug.

The hosts look up at the mansion agape, it was a lot bigger then they expected. The gray walls extended at least 12 stories, all with haunting black vines draped over them, they stepped up knocking on the metal door.

A maid opens the door immediately. "Oh good evening. You must be the hosts, your friend Mai told me to expect you. Mai and Mori are somewhere around here, unfortunately master Umeko has been locked up in her room for days." She says to the hosts gesturing for them to come inside.

"Where's her room?" Kyoya asked the maid.

"On the 6th floor. It's the only room I'm sure you'll find it." She says and disappears.

The house is really cold Abelia thinks, shivering as the hosts walk up. They pass pictures when suddenly Tanako stops.

"Kaoru, Hikaru look at this." She says guiding them to a picture of two girls, one had long yellow blonde hair that hell into waves down her hips, she was holding onto a girl with white-blonde hair, the yellow haired girl was wearing a sexy black dress showing off all of her features, she was smirking into the camera while the white-blonde haired girl was laughing. Both of their bright green eyes shinned.

"What's this?" the twins asked.

"Look at the darker haired one, doesn't she look familiar?"

The twins gasp.

"That's.." Hikaru.

"Umeko.." Kaoru.

"Mhm, still think she's ugly?" Tanako said with looks that could kill.

"We never said she was ugly." Kaoru said quickly. "Just that we didn't like the way she dressed."

"Why'd she change the way she dressed?" Hikaru asked suddenly.

Tanako shrugged. "Ask her it's not my place to tell."

This time Hikaru looked down ashamed.

"I think you guys should talk to her." Abelia says after thinking for a moment.

"We'll go find Mai and Mori." Akiko said in agreement.

"Yeah.. Fine." Came the twins reply as they scratched their heads, walking up the stairs.

"We've checked everywhere!" Akiko screams exasperated, flopping down on one of the slick leathery cushions, she's falls off immediately.

Ignored by the rest of the hosts she gets up with a glare.

"Thanks for the help guys." She mumbles.

"Guys!" a loud whisper appears at the top of the stairs, belonging to Tanako who was with Honey at the top of the stairs.

"Be quiet and come on!" Honey says with a wide smile, causing the other hosts to shrug and follow the duo up the stairs.

They walk into a plush colored room to find Mai in a light pink night gown and Mori in a simple pair of blue boxers, holding each other as they slept. Mai was pressed against his chest, and his tan muscels were wrapped around her small body.

"Isn't that cute!" Tanako whisper shouted.

"Very." Came two replies and two shutter clicks.

"Why?" Abelia said to Kyoya and Akiko who were snapping photo's on their camera's.

"Blackmail." Came the simple reply.

The other hosts just shook their heads and moved on.

"WAKE UP!"

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin looked at each other before knocking on the door.

"Didn't I say not to come in here yet!" Came the very annoyed sounding voice of Umeko.

"What do we do?" Hikaru whisper shouted, more nervous then he would like to admit.

"Uhm.. Master your dinner is ready, it's your favorite!" Kaoru yelled in a really bad Spanish accent.

"Why!" Hikaru snapped shaking his brother.

"Be careful, wouldn't want to give the poor boy shaken baby syndrome." A female voice groaned.

And now it was the boys turn to gasp.

Umeko Nakamura was standing in front of them, only she wasn't. This wasn't the same girl they meant all of two days ago. Her hair was at least 3 shades lighter, almost like her yellow blonde in the picture, and her extensions were making it fall down to just above her hips, her eyes were a smoky gray; heightening the green to the point where it almost shinned, and she was in tight ripped jeans with a black tank top and boots.

"What?" She snapped.

"What are you wearing?" Hikaru asks in disbelief.

"You like?" Umeko says with a flirty smile, twisting around.

"I.. Well.. Yeah." Kaoru says, not sure what to make of her.

"Good, come in I'll get you a drink." She said leading them into her room, they noticed that it had two separate beds, the walls were white and the beds were covered with black everything and white sheets. She opened an all black closet filled with liquor.

"Pick your poison."

The boys ended up going with Scotch while she poured herself a bottle of pink liquid. She looked at the glass for a long moment before finally declaring:

"I can't do this."

The hosts were all sitting in the living room, Haruhi was between Abelia and Tamaki on one couch, while Kyoya, Tanako, and Honey were on the other, Mai and Mori opted to stand as far away from each other as they could; Mai was staring out a window and Mori was staring at a wall.

"I wonder how their doing up there?" Tanako wonders absentmindedly.

"I'm sure their fine. So this story.." Kyoya starts.

"Don't act like you don't already know, lord knows you've done your research." Abelia scolds.

"And so have you Ma'am. If you already know that." Kyoya shoots back.

"It's not my place to tell!" Tanako shouts, burying her head into her knees.

"Can't do what?" Kaoru asks softly, he didn't have anything against her, in fact with or without make-up he found her very pretty.

"This.. I've come so far." She finally says.

Hikaru can't help but notice she doesn't look nearly as put together as she normally does, she normally seems so calm and collected, and now she reminded him of the favorite doll of her mothers that him and Kaoru broke. Fragile.

"Come so far with what?" Kaoru pushes.

"Everything.." She finally says, slowly building back up her walls.

So Hikaru decides to intervene. "Why did you change the way you dress, who was that in the picture!"

Hikaru wasn't like his brother, and he couldn't hold back, he couldn't be patient, he had to know.

And that was enough to bring the fire back into her eyes.

"You wanna know? Fine. My sister was in the picture."

"Just, tell us a little." Tamaki pleaded, looking at the redhead with pleading hope in his eyes.

"Look okay.. Me and Umeko have known each other for a while."

"Your twin?" Kaoru tries. But she shakes her head no.

"No, my younger sister Katsumi. And it's my fault she almost died."

"Why the hell would you think that!" Hikaru snaps, kneeling down in front of her looking into her eyes.

"Because it's true, listen if you want to know.. I'll have to start from the beginning."

"Go ahead." Both twins say, making her laugh nervously.

"Okay well.. Me and Tanako have been friends since our 1st year in middle school, and we started getting fucked up our 2nd. We were only 12 and we were already sneaking out, drinking.. smoking. Well by my first year in high school we had a tag-along. My sister."

The boys watch her, listening attentively.

"And by that time we were on to much harder things, smoking cigarettes like truckers, drinking until we blacked out, and around that time was when we started messing with drugs, real drugs. Coke, speed, LSD. And my sister was there for it all, along for the ride, the three of us got fucked together!"

"And one night we were at a party, we were really strung out. It was dark, I think it was a rave, honestly I was really blacked out. Anyway, we did twice the amount of lines we usually did, maybe 6 or 7?"

The boys stare at her wide eyed.

"Yeah, per nostril. And some guy offered my baby sister a drink, and she took it.. And it was laced with some kind of date rape drug."

"Did he rape her?" Hikaru said looking up at her, he hadn't been able to look at her for the last part, he was watching her slowly break down.

"Yeah.." She started to cry. "And she almost OD'd the same night. If it wasn't for this guy.. Adam, who rejected me finding her, she'd be dead. And it would have been my fault."

Both twins stand up and put their arms around the crying girl. "Where is she now Umeko?" Kaoru asks softly.

"In a mental hospital." She said simply.

"But I don't get it.. What does her getting.. hurt.. Have to do with you changing?"

"I.. I didn't want to be a bad influence anymore. Me and Tanako both vowed to get clean, of most of our addictions. We smoke still, but most of the drugs are gone. We can't be around them, the girls don't even know this. But.. I needed a bigger change, I needed to be a good sister. Tanako can give up but.."

"She has to secede." Tanako finishes, looking up at the other hosts through eyes clouded with memories.

"It's all my fault."

"I just wanted to have fun." Umeko says between crying.

"I didn't realize..."

"That it could effect someone else so much."

"She was so young..."

"She didn't deserve that." Tanako finishes.

"Umeko?" Hikaru starts.

"Were really sorry for picking on you." Kaoru.

"We had no idea." Hikaru.

"It's okay.. It happens, I get that a lot." Umeko said with a shrug.

"Can you just do something for us?" Kaoru asks, causing Umeko to raise an eyebrow at the ginger twins.

"And what would that be?" Umeko asks.

"Get out of those damn whore clothes." Hikaru finishes with a laugh.

"Sure.." She says but then stops turning towards the twins.

"Do you want to help me pick something out? Something in the middle, a balance, I need that."

A shared smile touches the three.

"Of course! That's our job!" They say and start pulling out a bunch of clothes.

This may very well be the start of a beautiful friendship, they all think to themselves.


End file.
